A Future Together
by EmsFictions
Summary: Since the Dome disappear, Julia & Barbie have started a more down to earth life. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1 : Settle Down

Number 1

Both looking at their little miracle dressed as a ballerina on a big stage with other little girls; she makes her parents really proud. Claire is now 3 years old but to Julia it seems like yesterday she was carrying her. Dale is a proud dad. He goes to every dance class with her and makes her practice at home. Julia has flowers on her lap. The little dance show ended and they all the parents applause their kids. Dale kissed Julia before telling her that she will get her and bring her back to her. Dale got close to the stage and took Claire in his strong arm. Julia took the flowers in her hands. Dale put Claire down; she ran to go see her mother. Julia kissed her and hugged her. She gave her daughter the flowers that they both picked up for her. Claire was so happy and she was smiling from ear to ear.

''_Was I good mommy? '' _

''_You were the best my baby! ''_

''_Really! ''_

''_I had eyes only for you! I love you honey! Let's go home now, mommy is tired and you have to go to the kindergarten tomorrow because mommy has medical appointment. ''_

''_Alright girls, I'll go get the car! ''_

''_Great, we will wait for you! ''_

Dale came on the front with the car, Julia help Claire to put her seat belt and placed all her dance thing beside her. She came to sit beside Dale in the front of the car. They had a 45 minutes' drive to do before being home. Claire felt asleep after only 10 minutes. Julia and Dale have been talking about her all the way. Julia remembers how hard it was to get her. 8 months of trying to get pregnant; being sick almost all her pregnancy and a rough delivery but it was worth it at the end. When they arrived home, Dale took carefully Claire in his arm; trying to don't wake her up. Julia opened the door and helped him to get Claire's jacket off and her boots. They both brought her in her bed. They stayed there to watch her sleep for a while.

Dale took Julia's hands and took her to their bedroom. On their bed, they are talking about their future dreams and expectations. They are now engaged since 3 years now but with the baby and everything they didn't take the time to get married.

''_Julia Shumway? ''_

''_Yes, Dale Barbara! ''_

''_Will you marry me? ''_

''_Yes, I will. But let's wait until the baby is born! ''_

''_Don't you think that we have wait enough? ''_

''_Yes, that's true! But you really want to marry a pregnant woman? ''_

''_The mother of my children? Than yes, I want to marry a pregnant woman! ''_

''_You are silly, Mister Barbara. ''_

''_Plus, if we get married soon, you won't have a bump! ''_

''_Alright, let's get married next month; is it ok with you? ''_

''_Sure it is! ''_

He kissed her and she returned his kiss. They cuddle on their bed. He kissed her everywhere; on her cheeks, behind her ears, on her chest and all the way to her belly. She took his face and kissed him like she never did before. Dale knows what idea Julia has on her mind and he had the same one. They made love and knowing that Julia is pregnant doesn't matter. They don't have to be careful so she won't be pregnant because she is so they both let go.

In the morning, they both heard a little knocked on their bedroom door. They also heard deep breath in and out; just like when somebody's crying. Julia woke up. She puts her pants on and her shirt and goes to her door. Claire's was standing there crying. _''What's going on beautiful? Don't cry mommy's there now.''_ Claire held her mother tight and cried on her shoulder. Julia made a sign to Dale that she will be in the next room with their daughter. She went to the other room and sat on the couch with Claire's on her lap. _''Stop crying baby and tell mommy what's happening! '' _Claire didn't said a word, she just cry and cry and cry. Julia checked on her if she wasn't hurt or anything. She didn't see anything. Julia tried to calm her down a little bit. After a while, she stopped crying.

''_Are you alright baby? What's wrong? Tell mommy! ''_

''_Is she alright? ''_

''_I don't know she didn't talk to me! ''_

''_Claire, you have to talk to mommy and daddy. We want to know what is wrong, baby. ''_

Claire left her head a little bit and looked at her mother and started to cry again. Dale went to check in her room if anything has moved or could have scared her. Nothing, everything was perfectly normal. Julia cuddled her and kissed her little head.

''_Do you want to eat something? ''_

''_Y….ee…ss…! '' _said Claire while crying her eyes out.

''_Alright let's go down stairs mommy will give you something to eat! '' _Julia held her close in her arm. _''Dale, I'm going downstairs to give her something to eat.''_

''_Did she said something? ''_

''_I asked her if she wanted to eat something and she said yes. ''_

''_Alright, I'm coming with you. Everything is perfect in her room. ''_

All three of them went downstairs. Claire was crying harder and harder on Julia's shoulder. Julia asked Dale to bring her something for Claire. She sat on the couch in the living room.

''_Claire Shumway-Barbara, you have to tell mommy what you have. I can't help you baby if I don't know what you have honey. It breaks mommy's heart to see you like this. Come on baby, tell me. ''_

''_I….I…I… I had a nightmare! ''_

''_Ok, now I can't help you. You got scared baby. You know that this is not true. It's only in your head. The proof, me and daddy are still here and nothing have changed. Now stop crying, beautiful, daddy will bring you something to eat. ''_

Dale got in the room and gave the plate to Julia. He did a plate full of fruits because he knows that everybody like this. He washed Claire's face and kissed his two girls. They meant the world to him. Julia checked the clock and realized that she was going to be late at her appointment. She gave Claire to Dale.

''_I'm so going to be late! Claire, you stay with daddy, ok be good I'll be back soon. ''_

''_You maybe want to change your clothes first Jules. ''_

''_Oh yes that's true! ''_

Julia ran upstairs, grabbed a pair of pants and another t-shirt. She put her jacket on and her high heel boots. She kissed Dale and got to her medical appointment. While she was gone, Claire and Dale did all kind of thing. They did drawing; cooking and now they are playing in the living room. Julia came back home. Everything was normal and she was still pregnant so that's good news. She showed some magazine to Dale that she bought in her way home. They were wedding magazine. _''We'll checked this out when she'll be asleep.''_


	2. Chapter 2 : Gifts

NUMBER 2

Dale got back from putting Claire to bed. He sat next to Julia on the couch. She was reading the magazine that he brought home. Since they talk of getting married very soon she thought that she should get ideas from these magazine. Dale and she chose the invitation that they will send to their friends and family. They chose a white paper with golden rings on it; it was very trendy. Dale went to do tea in the kitchen and when he came back she was looking at the wedding dresses.

''_Do you think that I should plan a dress where a baby bump could fit or not? ''_

''_I don't know this kind of thing but I know that when a woman is pregnant tight clothes are not recommended. ''_

''_Yes, that's true. I should pick an emperor dress or a maternity dress. ''_

''_That's what I think too. ''_

''_Good, so I'll show you what are my favorite and after we could go to bed; because you look exhausted. '' _

''_Alright, show me! ''_

Julia showed him 7 dresses; all beautiful ones. He chose 4 dresses that he liked the most. One was a maternity dress; she got short sleeves, the dress goes to her knee, the back was open and the front was amazing; not too tight for the bump. The 3 other ones were all different but one point was identical with the 4 dresses. They all have laces. Dale is comparing Julia to laces all the time; she's fragile and sophisticated. Dale wants his wife-to-be to wear lace at their wedding and agreed with his choice.

''_Julia, why don't we go to bed now! ''_

''_Yes, we are going. Mommy better go to sleep because baby takes a lot of mommy's energy while growing up.'' _affirmed Julia while touching and looking to her little stomach.

''_And your sister Claire takes a lot of daddy's energy when your mommy is not home with us.'' _said Dale talking to Julia's stomach.

Dale kissed Julia on her sweet lips and they cuddle on the couch before going to bed. He took Julia's hands and helps her to get up from the couch. They both went upstairs and went to bed. _''Let's hope that she won't make another nightmares tonight! ''_

…

8am and no crying, no running, to talking; just the silence. Julia woke up and went down stairs to do coffee and breakfast. She heard on the baby monitor that is in Claire's room. They left the monitor there even if she's 3 years old but soon the monitor will be in the baby's room. Julia heard her move and starts to cry. She got upstairs as fast as she can. She wants Dale to sleep more a little bit. _''Hey beautiful girl! Come here, we'll go downstairs to eat something. '' _Claire made a sign with her head and she point her stuffed animal and her blanket; without these two thing she has problem to wake up in the morning. Julia gave her both things and took her in her arm to go downstairs. Downstairs, Julia started a princess movie on the kitchen television and prepared Claire's breakfast; fruits and yogurt. She sat down beside her daughter in the living room. Julia brought the movie in the DVD over there and they both watched the movie together. Claire's head was on Julia's chest; it felt like she was about to fall asleep again. The movie ended and they were both asleep on the couch. Dale woke up and saw that Julia wasn't in their bad and Claire wasn't in her room. He went downstairs and he saw his girls both asleep on the couch.

''_Future Mrs. Barbara! You are so beautiful when you sleep with our daughter like this. ''_

''_You're up! I hope that you slept well.''_

''_I do, since how long are you up? ''_

''_Maybe 2 hours and Claire since 1h15min. Are you working today? ''_

''_No but I have got to go to the station anyway. Apparently the guys have something to give me.''_

''_Like a gift? ''_

''_Something like this; they texted me this morning to tell me to come over! ''_

''_Do they know that we are getting married or that I'm pregnant again? ''_

''_I don't think but they know everything so maybe. Anyway, I'll eat on the road. See you later my babies!''_

''_Hey, you forgot something! ''_ Dale turned and look to Julia all suspicious. _''Where's my kiss? '' _He came back and kiss is wife-to-be.

At the station, Dale was alone, nobody was there. He went to the locker room. He opened his locker and he saw note from the team. While he was reading the note, everybody screamed _''Congratulations!'' _They knew about everything; the weeding and the second baby. His boss came in the front and read a note that everybody wrote together.

_« Dear Mr. Barbara,_

_The crew and I want to congratulate you on your wedding with Mrs. Julia Shumway, reporter at the Zenith local newspaper and also on your new baby on the way. We won't hide you that some of us are very jealous of you. Your girlfriend, now fiancée is gorgeous. We hope you the best for the future. She has an amazing body so the question that comes into our minds is why would you make her pregnant again? And the answer in our minds was; maybe it's because he likes to see her like that or it's because he will appreciate more her body after. We are joking, we know why you are doing this to her and we totally understand. She's perfect, you're perfect and you little Claire is perfect; why would you not want had another perfect baby to your family? _

_Seriously Dale, take care of you fiancée, get married and cuddle her until the baby is born, that's the only thing that we want for you. _

_Sincerely, all the guys from the station »_

They all gave him their gift. A lot of things were on the theme of the firefighters, some gave baby clothes others things of the wedding and some others cards with money and congratulations. Dale was so happy to have such a great team of co-worker. He always has fun when he comes to work. He wasn't shocked by the note that they all wrote because it's always this kind of humour and he knows that some guys are jealous of him because of Julia. He asked if he could keep the little letter that the boss read and they gave him the letter with a sign to put on the car. It's written _''this dad is a firefighter! ''._


	3. Chapter 3 : Jealousy

_NUMBER 3_

Barbie came back home a couples hours later_. _He got a beer with his friends after they all gave him their gift. Julia was in the living room alone. When he got into the house, she made him a sign to not make a sound because Claire was asleep. He joined her in the kitchen; she was making dinner.

''_What are we eating? It smells so good! ''_

''_I don't really know. I took things from our refrigerator and I did something with them so we don't lose this food. ''_

''_Ooh, you are a nerd Mrs. Shumway. ''_

''_Totally! '' _Julia kissed Barbie and made him taste what she did.

''_It's good. Wow, you are such a chef! ''_

''_Thank you baby! ''_

''_Otherwise, how have you been feeling today? She hasn't been too hard on you? ''_

''_Who? Claire, no she is an angel! I'm tired but feeling good! ''_

''_No morning sickness or anything? ''_

''_Nope, I think that I'm done with the morning sickness, but I'm touching wood while saying it. We never know!''_

''_That's a great news! '' _Barbie brought Julia close to him and kissed her on her delicate lips. _''I love you Jules! '_

''_Love you too Mr. Barbara! ''_

Claire woke up. Barbie tell her that she could come downstairs, which she did. Julia served her a plate of what she did. She ate everything. After that Barbie put her in front of a movie so they could eat. Julia served two plate and they ate while watching over Claire.

''_Barbie, I have to ask you something? ''_

''_Yes, go ahead! What is it? ''_

''_Yesterday at my doctor appointment, I got to see and know the sex of the baby. Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl? ''_

''_Sure I want to know!''_

''_Well, I'm sure you would have like to have a boy, but it's a girl! ''_

Barbie was excited. Yes, he wanted to have a boy but they already have everything for a girl. They just have her little room but she will take Claire's bed and other stuff. They will have to tell Claire about this. She already know that she will be a big sister but Julia and Barbie both know that she has problem with other kids at the kindergarten because she's a single kid, so they don't know what it will be when the baby will be there. She has a problem with sharing thing even if they both work with her to learn to her that she has to share the toys with the other.

''_Do you think that we should tell her now?''_

''_Yeah, let's see how she reacts at the sharing part thing! ''_

''_Oh, that's true. That will be a problem. I didn't think about this! ''_

''_Well, we'll see! '' _They both cleaned the kitchen and they called Claire to come over.

''_Claire, please sit down honey. We will be with you in a minute baby! ''_

''_I'm not a baby mommy! '' _screamed Claire.

''_Oh, what was that? You don't talk like that to mommy! ''_ Barbie turned around and said that to her.

''_Barbie that's fine, she's tired! '' _told Julia to Barbie.

''_No, I'm not tired! '' _screamed again Claire.

''_Oh yes you are young lady. Ether you are nice to mommy or you are going to bed. ''_

''_Ok! ''_

''_Say sorry to mommy! ''_

''_Sorry mommy! ''_

Julia finished cleaning the kitchen and went to sit next to Claire; Barbie did the same. They both look at each other and Julia started to talk.

''_Claire, you know that mommy will have a baby. '' said nicely Julia to her._

''_Yes, I'll be a big sister! '' reacted Claire._

''_Yeah, you will. You are going to have a baby sister! ''said Barbie._

''_Seriously mommy! '' cried Claire._

''_You are not happy about it? '' said Julia all moved by her daughter reaction _

''_No because I will have to share my things! ''_

''_Oh yes, you will. She will be using your little bed and your baby clothes. Sharing is a big part of our lives baby. We have to share everything. '' Barbie explained to her._

''_I don't want to! '' said Claire while crying._

''_You don't have any choice honey. You will share your things with her. ''told Barbie._

''_What will her name be? '' asked Claire._

''_We don't know, we didn't talk about that. Do you have any ideas or name that you like?'' Julia wanted Claire to choose the name._

''_Yes, like Sammy or Elena or Penelope. ''_

''_I like Penelope too. Do you want your sister to be name Penelope? '' said Julia._

''_Yeah! ''_

''_So you'll share your things with Penelope? '' asked Julia._

''_Yes, I will! ''_

''_You promise me? ''_

''_I promise you! '' said Claire to her mommy._

''_Come give a hug to mommy and Penelope.''_

Julia gave a big hug to her little girl and kissed her head. Barbie looked over Julia and he agreed with the name. He like that it's Claire who found the name. They kissed each other. Julia and Barbie put Claire to bed and went to their bedroom. Julia was so tired and knowing that it will be less hard with Claire is less pressure on her shoulder. Both in their bed they talked for a little while.

''_So baby Penelope, do you like your name? ''_

''_She does really has the choice to like it because if we change her named we will have to deal with our other little monster. Besides I really like the name Penelope. It's sophisticated. ''_

''_It is. We already love you a lot baby Penelope and your sister will learn to love you, you'll see; one day you'll ask us to have a break from her I'm sure.''_

''_Good night Barbie, I love you! ''_

''_Good night Julia, I love you too! '' _He kissed her growing belly and her lips and they both went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 : Quitting

NUMBER 4

Two weeks has passed since all three of them have chosen the name for the baby. Baby Penelope was doing very well so has mommy Julia. Dale and Julia are planning their wedding. They are getting married in two weeks so everything needed to be set. Julia chose her dress and the dresses of her bridesmaids. It's not a secret, Dale have seen her dress and everything. They also chose the place where they will get married. It's going to be an outdoor wedding near the river. They sent all their invitations. Claire is excited because she will wear a dress and will look like a princess on that day.

Today Dale is preparing another thing that Julia doesn't like to celebrate; her birthday. This is something that she hides from other people. It's not everybody who knows when it's her birthday. In the morning she went to her job and left Claire at the kindergarten like she always do; a normal day. Barbie went to get her two hours after. Claire was all surprise to see her daddy that soon. They both went shopping to buy Julia a little something.

At work, Julia had a call from her closest friends to tell her happy birthday. How is she supposed to hide it when everybody keeps calling her? Only her assistant knows that it's her birthday but Julia made it clear with her that she doesn't want to celebrate it or doesn't want anyone to know. Her assistant knows that it's her birthday but she doesn't know how old she will be. Julia knows exactly how old she will be and Dale knows too. She will be 33. Suddenly she got a call from Dale.

''_Hey, is there something wrong? ''_

''_No, I just wanted to tell you that I got to go get Claire at the kindergarten because she was sick. So you don't have to go.''_

''_Is she ok now? ''_

''_She looks better. She ate a little bit and now she's sleeping.''_

''_Ok, well take care of her. I'll see her tonight. Thanks for calling me baby! ''_

''_You're welcome, happy birthday Julia! ''_

''_Dale, stop this. It's not funny! ''_

''_It's not a shame to have 33 year olds you know. ''_

''_I know. But I want to keep it down. So would you please not remembering me that I'm getting older today! ''_

''_Alright, alright! Have a good afternoon honey! I love you! ''_

''_Love you too! ''_

Julia hung up the phone and thinks a minute. Claire wasn't sick this morning. She was perfectly fine. She was happy to go to the kindergarten. What was he up to? She closed her eyes and old her head in her hands. He was planning something for her birthday. At the same time her assistant came in.

''_Are you alright Mrs. Shumway? ''_

''_Julia! Please call me Julia! '' _exhausted she asked her.

''_I'll ask again; are you alright Julia? '' _asked her again.

''_I'm fine, it's just that…. '' _She stopped talking and looked over to her assistant.

''_I won't ask more questions. The head office wants a paper on motherhood. ''_

''_That's not me who does this part in the journal. It's Katherine Holt. '' _Julia wasn't happy about their decision; she was a reporter not an editor.

''_That's what I told them but they insisted for you to do it. ''_

''_I'm not doing it. Call them and tell them that I'm not doing it, please! ''_

''_What if they insisted again? ''_

''_You come tell me and I'll go see them! ''_

''_Good, I'll do this! ''_

Her assistant went and did the call. She came back running.

''_Julia! ''_

''_What is it? Breathe honey! ''_

''_They are coming here! ''_

''_What? What did you say to them? ''_

''_Nothing… I swear! ''_

''_Alright, hum…. Tell them that I left the building! ''_

''_Julia! ''_

''_No, that's not a good plan! '' _Julia thought of something else without finding. _'' And it's too late.''_

The guys from the head office were coming straight to her office. For the first time in 2 years, they were coming to see her. She didn't know if she should be scared or honored.

''_Mrs. Shumway! ''_

''_Yes.''_

''_What's the problem? ''_

''_The problem is that it's know my job to do this kind of chronicles.''_

''_And so? ''_

''_So I won't do it. It's Katherine Holt's job to do these things. ''_

''_This time, you are doing it. Am I clear? ''_

''_Sorry I can't, my daughter is sick and I have to go home. ''_

''_Your daughter isn't born yet! ''_

''_Excuse me, you didn't read my files at all. Because if you did you would have known that I have a daughter name Claire and she just turned 3; and that she was born at the Zenith General Hospital on June 13__th__, 2015. You would that I'm engaged since 3 years to Mr. Dale Barbara. ''_ Julia looked at him and added. _''Oh and you would know that I'm due in December. ''_

''_You know what… I don't care about your life. ''_

''_Alright then I quit! ''_

''_You can't! ''_

''_Oh yes, I can! My keys will be on your desk tonight. I hope you are happy. ''_

Julia stood up and went where the others employees are. In front of everyone she said: _''Alright everyone, today is my last day here. I just quit! '' _Everyone looked at her and didn't believe what she was saying. _''And to add to everything, yes, it's my birthday, so what a great gift! '' _She turned around and gave a look to her bosses. They were all concerned by Julia's choices. Julia went back to her office; took her personal things and quitted.

When she arrived home, there was gift on the table and a couple of balloon. As soon as she put a foot in. she started to cry. Dale sent Claire to play in her room. Julia cried on his shoulder. They went to their bedroom and they sat for a long time. Dale let Julia cry because she needed too. After a while she looked to him and told him that she quitted her job. She was over working in the place. Dale called Claire; he whispered in her little ears. Julia needed to change her mind. Claire came back with all the gifts. Julia smiled because this was the only thing that went well today. She opened the gift from Claire. It was a beautiful necklace with a 'C' and a heart. Dale offered her a bouquet of flowers and a maternity shirt. She kissed him and hugged her daughter. She was lucky to have them in her life because without them it would just have been a bad day.


	5. Chapter 5 : Tie together

NUMBER 5

Julia has been home since she quitted her job. She and Dale have decided that she would not work for now. It's now the big day, they are getting married for real. By tonight she will be Mrs. Barbara. She's now 4 months pregnant, so she's have a tiny bump that looks so good on her. In her room, her hair stylist is doing her hair and her makeup artist is doing her makeup. After all this, she called Claire. She helped her to put her little dress on.

''_Mommy, you look beautiful! ''_

''_Thank you my big girl. You are going to be beautiful too! ''_

Claire kissed her mother's belly. She was so happy to become a big sister. She can't wait to see her. She helps Julia a lot with the baby room and everything. Julia decided that Claire will not be going to the kindergarten because she's home; so she keeps her with her. She wants to be with her daughter more than ever because she knows that when the baby will be born, Penelope will need a lot of mommy's attention.

Claire is with the hair stylist and the makeup artist. Julia wanted to make her daughter feel like a princess today. Dale was on the other floor with his friends, drinking beer in their tuxedo. He was waiting for Julia to come down. Suddenly, Claire ran downstairs and jumped in Dale's arm. Julia's friends arrived and ran upstairs to see her. They helped her to put her dress on. She cried because she couldn't believe on what she was about to do for the second time in her life. She was married to Peter but it wasn't the same feelings that she have for Dale, it's totally different. This time she has her daughter that is going to be there by their side and a tiny bump under her dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror and cried. All her friends hugged her and the makeup artist did touched ups. She came downstairs. Her husband to be was waiting for her with a glass of juice. Later they all went on the location where they set up to get married. It was a beautiful place by the beach. Everyone was sited and she walked down the aisle with flowers in one hand and her daughter hands in the other. At the end she made a sign to Claire to go sit with her friend Emma.

Dale and Julia were standing in front of each other. Tears were falling from Dale's eyes. Julia was so beautiful; she was wearing a long dress with laces sleeves and had white flowers in her hair. Dale pronounced his vows to Julia.

'' _I, Dale Barbara, take you, Julia Shumway, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.____''_

Julia did the same thing to Dale, but before she cried and smiled at him. This vows were so beautiful, she knew at this moment that the guy that was standing in front of her will be the man that will stand by her all her life.

'' _I, Julia Shumway, take you, Dale Barbara, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.__''_

Everyone was quiet and Julia looked over the priest and that's when he said: _''you may kiss the bride! '' _Dale kissed Julia; one hand on her back and the other one on her growing stomach. Claire ran over to her parents and Dale took her in his arm and they both kissed her on her cheeks. A lot of friends and people took picture of this moment. It was so perfect; they really are a strong and happy family. After the ceremony, Dale surprised Julia with a photographer for her and Claire and him. They took couple and family picture. The photographer asked if they wanted to take off their shoes and take picture in the water. Dale and Julia accepted the idea. She did the same thing with Claire. They both went in the water; Julia was holding her dress and so as Claire. These are unforgettable moment.

Julia changed her dress and got to the dinner. They ate, danced and sang. Everything was perfect. At the end, Claire was tired. She was sleeping on her mother. When they came back home at 4am, Julia put Claire to bed. Asleep, Julia whispered in her ears.

''_You are my princess! Mommy is so happy to have you, I couldn't ask for a better daughter than you Miss Claire Anna Shumway-Barbara. You are all I ever wanted; you mean the world to me. Don't ever forget that little baby of mine. ''_

She went to her room and kissed Dale who was getting undress. Julia hugged him in the back and told him things that she didn't tell him today.

''_I know that these last weeks were rough but today I felt like this wasn't important at all. As long as I'm with you nothing will matter. We are strong and united. You are the father of my kids and will forever be mine. ''_

''_Julia Barbara! How does it feel to be married to me? ''_

''_It feels like I've been waiting for this my whole life! ''_

''_Now we only have a thing or two to do.''_

''_What? ''_

''_Wait for Penelope and be happy. Only these two things and everything will be perfect.''_

''_Do you remember what you said to me when we had the ambulance accident under the dome? ''_

''_Not really! ''_

''_You said that if I survived we could have everything I ever wanted, love, kids, anything that I wanted. Today I feel like you kept your promise because, I have everything that I ever wanted._


	6. Chapter 6 : Christmas

Newly married Julia and Dale are happier than ever. Time flies and Julia is getting bigger and bigger now. Baby Penelope is healthy and she's developing right. As for Julia she's tired and her belly is getting heavier to carry. She's now 6 months pregnant; only three to go and they will have baby Penelope with them.

Julia and Dale were in their bed. There is snow everywhere outside and it's cold. Dale wasn't asleep; he was watching Julia sleep next to him. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. He kissed her on her forehead. She opened her eyes.

''_Hi baby! ''_

''_I didn't mean to wake you up! ''_

''_its ok baby! I know that you are watching me sleep since 30 minutes; I can feel it. ''_

''_Merry Christmas baby! '' _He kissed her on her soft lips.

''_Merry Christmas to you! Next year Penelope will be there so we are all going to be here to celebrate Christmas. ''_

''_This is true; I can't wait to meet her. ''_

Dale kissed her again and suddenly they heard a 'boom' just like when somebody gets down of bed. They also heard Claire run down the hallway. They were both ready to hear some child screams. Claire ran upstairs and jumped on their bed.

''_Easy on mommy, jump on daddy please! ''_

''_There's presents under the tree mommy! ''_

''_Really? Who put them there! ''_

''_It's Santa Claus; he came last night! ''_

''_Do you saw him? ''_

''_No but that's his job on Christmas Eve. ''_

''_What you do us to do? ''_

''_I want you to come downstairs so I can open mine. ''_

''_Alright, we are coming. ''_

Julia took a long sleeves shirt and some sleepers. Dale took Clare in his arm and went downstairs. Downstairs, Claire sat in front of the Christmas tree and wait for Julia to arrive. Julia sat down next to her daughter. Claire showed the first gift to Julia so she could tell Claire if it's for her or for daddy of for mommy. The first one was for Claire. She opened her gift while Julia gave her gift to Dale and Dale gave her his gift. Claire was so happy it was a ballerina doll and she looks a little bit like her. She opened her second one, it was a book of drawing and color crayons; god knows how this kid is artistic. 3 left to go, there was a t-shirt where it's written _'I'm a big sister and proud of it! _ There was also a puzzle of princess and a new blanket with flowers and beautiful colors. Julia will finally be able to get rid of the old one now that she bought her a new one.

Claire looked to Julia to know what her gift is. Julia opened carefully the little box. In the box, there were many things. First there was a bracelet, he knows how she loves to wear one, and second there was a necklace with a heart that she can put picture in it. He put on of him and one of Claire and there was also a letter that was saying to her that he paid a photographer to take picture when Penelope will be born. Julia was so happy. Dale opened his gift, he knows that Julia always buy thing that he likes. She printed pictures from their wedding and photos of Claire and put them in a frame. There was blank space so he could add picture of Penelope. She also bought him a shirt where it's written _'This dad goes to every dance class! 'He_ put it on right away; Julia laughed because she thought that it was appropriate for him. He came over and kissed her on her lips. Claire gave both her parents a hug. She's such a happy little girl, she couldn't ask for better parents. She will have another gift in 3 months.

''_Can we go play outside mommy? ''_

''_Sure we can. Put your winter kit and mommy will get dress and will come with you! ''_

''_Daddy will come too? ''_

''_I will baby girl. Come see me first.'' _Claire sat on Dale's lap. _''Promise me one thing; you'll be easy on mommy in the next three months. Can you promise that to daddy? ''_

''_Yes, I can! ''_

They all got dressed to go outside. In their neighborhood everyone looks at them are jealous of their family. They are so united and happy when they are together. Claire wanted to do a snowman with her parents and that's what they did. Julia had some trouble helping Claire because of her belly; so she went to get a carrot, a hat and some things to do a smile. She also prepared things to go at a café after the snowman. When she got out on the porch, Claire threw her a snow ball. Dale laughed because he asked her to do it. Julia rushed down the stairs and hugged her little girl. She laughed and laughed. They both had snow everywhere; hair, mouth, jacket, pants and face. Julia proposed to both of them to go at the coffee shop at the end of the street. Claire held her parents hands while they were walking towards the coffee shop. When they got there, Julia ordered three hot chocolate for all of them.

''_Merry Christmas to you three and I hope to you that this little baby will be healthy and as beautiful as this one. ''_

''_We hope too. We will have to wait three more months to see this! ''_

''_Well enjoy your hot chocolate! ''_

''_Thanks! ''_

Claire looked at her parents and told tell that she loves them. She kissed her daddy and kissed her mommy and she didn't forget to kiss her little sister to be. Julia and Dale are very proud parents, she make them very proud.


	7. Chapter 7 : Troops

Home, Julia is relaxing and doing the hair of her daughter. She loves to do braids and Claire likes it when it mommy that does it. Claire is truly a girly one, although Julia isn't really girly so she doesn't know where she got that side. Suddenly, the phone rang.

''_Claire, could you run and get mommy the phone please? ''_asked Julia, because of her belly she will miss the call.

''_But my braids? ''_

''_I'll do them again, ok! Be an angel and get mommy the phone! ''_

''_Ok! '' _said Claire, sad because her hair will be a mess after that.

Claire came back running with the phone still ringing in her hands. She slipped and fell on the carpet; she didn't cry but she wanted to. Julia held her close while answering the phone.

''_Hi!''_

''_Hello, may I speak with Captain Dale Barbara? ''_

''_He's not here! ''_

''_May I ask who you are? ''_

''_Yes, I'm his wife, Julia Shumway. May I ask who I am talking with? ''_

''_Sure, I am caporal Flaherty. Ma'am, it's an emergency we need to reach your husband, where can we reach him? ''_

''_He's at work at the police station of Zenith. ''_

''_Thanks ma'am, have a good day! '' _

He hung up. Julia looked to Claire, who was holding her knee because she fell. Julia asked her if she was ok and Claire started to cry. Julia moved Claire's hands from her little knee and she saw blood. She was hurt; she probably burned her knee when she slipped on the carpet. Julia stood up and took Claire in her arm even if she's 6 months and a half pregnant. She took her in the bathroom; sat her on the counter and wash her burned knee. Claire was crying louder and louder.

Dale was at the station talking with the other officers about the fact that he's going to be a daddy again soon and that life will be so different than only have one kid. The sheriff came in the room and told Dale that somebody was calling and asking to talk to him; it seems pretty urgent.

''_This is Dale Barbara, how can I help you? ''_

''_Captain Barbara, we need you! ''_

''_Whoa, caporal Flaherty! You can't ask me that, remember I'm not in the army anymore; remember? ''_

''_We all know that but there's a war that started and we need every captain on board with us.''_

''_I can't leave my wife and my daughter here. Julia is 6 months and half pregnant and Claire is only 3 years old. There's no way I can make it. ''_

''_Sir, you don't have a choice, your country needs you. '' _once again, he hung up the phone.

Dale got back to the main room. He packed his things and drove back home. He needed to see and talk to Julia about this, before they call her to force her to leave me go with them. He parked his car in the driveway; ran inside and held Julia so tight in his arm.

''_You know how much I love you, right? ''_

''_Yes, what's wrong? ''_

''_You know I don't want to leave you, like ever; even more now because you're very pregnant. ''_

''_Dale, you are scaring me. What's going on? ''_

''_The army called me. They need me and I told them that I couldn't but they insisted so they are coming here. ''_ Julia fell on the ground that was too much for her.

''_You can't leave me alone here Dale. I can't deliver a baby and take care of Claire alone, you know that. I know that's why I don't want to leave you. I want to be there when you'll be giving birth and I want to take care of both of you. ''_

''_They can't do this to us. We've been through so much; I won't be strong enough to do this; not without you. ''_ Julia was crying on the floor and Dale was holding her close to him.

''_That's why I won't leave. I talked to them, but right now they are coming here to get me.'' _He kissed her on the forehead. _''Claire, come see daddy baby! '' _Claire ran into his daddy's arm, he cry while holding her. _''I need you to be strong baby. Daddy will do anything to have you with him. I want to be safe and be good. Sometimes in life we don't always choose what we do. ''_ Claire wasn't understanding what he was saying but she saw her mother crying and her father crying, so she knew that something was wrong.

Dale held his family close to him and at the same time, a guy from the army knocked on the door. He asked for Captain Dale Barbara. Nobody answered him. The guy tried to ask another time; no answers. Dale stood up and helped Julia to get up and tool Claire in his arms. They both went to open the door. The guy told that Caporal was here and wanted to talk to him. They let him in.

''_Mr. Barbara, you have to understand… ''_

''… _There's nothing to understand, I can't leave my wife alone in here while she's near her due date… ''_

''… _We know that but…. ''_

''… _There's not but, I am not going with the army again. What if I die? My wife would be alone and my kids won't have a father. They need me…. ''_

''… _I can understand that. You don't have any family that could take care of you wife and daughter? ''_

''_No we don't. My dad die two years ago and he was the only one. ''_

''_We are sorry to hear that. ''_

''_So there's no way I'm leaving here.''_

''_Alright, well you disappoint us Mr. Barbara but we have to respect your choices and priorities. Can we at least give you things to do home to help us? ''_

''_If I don't have to work for the station and I can only do some army stuff at home; yes! ''_

''_That's a deal. So we will give you all the files and computer and anything to help us here on common ground. ''_

''_That's really appreciate, thank you!''_

They all went outside to get all the stuff. Julia was in Claire's room, holding her close and trying to clear her head. Dale ran upstairs to tell Julia the news. Julia saw Dale and got out of the room to go talk in their bedroom. He told her about the work for the army. He is one of the bets men in the army, so he will help them from home so he could be with them. Julia was so happy about the news that she kissed him so hard. She didn't want to let him go. That was one of the best news that she ever heard in a while besides being pregnant for the second time. She looked at him and kissed him again and again. He got his two hands on Julia's stomach and could feel the baby move inside her. He got down on his knee and kissed Julia's belly and told: _''I won't miss your arrival baby; I promise that I will be there. I will do anything for that. I love you and I love your mommy more than anything in this world. ''_


	8. Chapter 8 : Falling Appart

It's been three weeks that Dale works at home for the army; he's always on the phone or in communication with someone on the ground or sometimes there's meeting in their home. He got himself an office in one the room that wasn't occupied, so he could work there. There's good side and bad side to have him home, Julia prefers to have him under the same roof as her than knowing that he's on the other side of the planet with god knows who but even if he's in the same home, he doesn't get the time to spend some quality time with his daughter or even Julia. He's always working on a case or the next move or anything else. One night, Julia got mad and decided that it was enough. She needed her husband and their daughter needs her father.

''_Are you coming to bed? ''_

''_Yeah, I'll be there in a sec baby! ''_

''_You always say that and it's not true. So come when you'll be ready, I'm going to bed. Good night! ''_

She turned around and began to walk towards their room. Dale realised what he just did and said to Julia. The words that she said kept repeating in his head. He sent a last message to the troop and closed his computer. When he got in the room, Julia was in their bed; both hands on her belly and tears were falling on her cheeks.

''_I love you Julia, nothing will change that. '' _He kissed her on her cheek.

''_I need you baby. That was the reason why you fought to stay here with Claire and me. Remember? '' _

''_I know…''_

''_I wasn't finished. Claire needs you more than anything. I'm seven months and 1 week pregnant, there are many things that I can't do anymore and it feels like you left with them. I feel like the only thing that you care right now is the army. ''_

''_That's so not true, I care about you, about Claire, about the baby and everything else but the job with the army is a big work. The last week have been crazy and I know that I've been in the office all day.''_

''_Claire asked me today if you were going to be with her soon or you are going to leave to go with them? Do you know how much my heart she broke my heart when she said that? ''_

''_I didn't realised that I've been absent this much to her. I'm sorry. ''_

''_Even when you were working at the station you were more there with us! You use to do thing for us and play with her and taking care of me. I do feel like her a little bit, I'm asking myself if you are going to leave. ''_

''_Don't say that! ''_

''_What will happen when Penelope will be born? Am I going to raise her alone with Claire? Are you even going to be there when she will be born? Will you take care of her? Tell me Dale, I need to know because if not, you better go with them on the other side of the planet. ''_

''_Please baby, don't wish this. I know that I made mistakes and that's why I sent a last message before coming here and I closed my computer for a couple of days. I did what I had to do, the other guys will take my place and I closed my phone so no one will call me for anything. Now for a week I'm going to be with Claire, you and future baby Penelope. It broke my heart to know what Claire asked you today. ''_

''_A week? ''_

''_Maybe more, I'll take what I need to take. I want to take care of you. I want to take care of Claire so you could rest a little bit and I want to spend quality times with my family; be united again. I want our family to look like we did at our wedding; happy and strong! ''_

''_I'm so happy that you said that. Claire is going to be happy to see you and to spend time with you. She misses you so much. I miss you so much. I love you honey. ''_

''_Come in my arms and sleep, tomorrow we are spending the day as a family, I'm doing everything. ''_

''_Good night Mr. Barbara! ''_

''_Good night Jules! ''_

They both fell asleep very fast. Julia was so tired so as Dale. In the morning, they Dale woke up before Claire and Julia. He went to Claire's room to wake her up. When she opened her eyes, he made her a sign to don't make a sound so mommy could sleep. Claire hugged her father. Julia usually wakes her up, so this is a special occasion that her father is waking her up. Dale took her in his strong arms and went downstairs. He asked her to help him getting the breakfast done. Claire likes to help her parents. She's not bad, she's very careful; she takes that from her mother. As soon as they finished, Dale decided to bring the food upstairs on their bed and to wake up Julia. Claire brought the plastic glasses, forks and other utensils. Dale kissed Julia on her delicate lips.

''_Good morning sunshine! ''_

''_Good morning, it smells good! ''_

''_Surprise! We made breakfast! ''_

''_Oh wow, Claire did you helped daddy with all this? ''_ Claire made a sign with her messy head. _''That's amazing, thank you; to both of you! ''_

''_That's the first step for me to take care of both of you my ladies! ''_


	9. Chapter 9 : 3-2-1 Push

Julia is now a couple of days before her due date. Dale and her decided that a friend would keep Claire. They don't want her to see Julia in pain. So Emma, a friend of Julia, is taking care of her. During the night, Julia woke up. She felt a little pain in her back and needed to walk a little bit. She touched Dale and told him that she would be right back. She needed to moved a little bit and make the baby move.

An hour later, Julia wasn't back in their bed. Dale woke up and looked all over the house for Julia. He found her in the kitchen.

''Are you all right? Do you need anyhting? ''

''No, I'm fine. She heavy and my back hurts. ''

''Want me to do you a massage? It could help. ''

''Yea, that would be amazing. ''

''Ok, come with me, we'll sit on our bed. ''

Dale helped Julia in the stairs. Once they got in their room, Julia sat on her bed and Dale went in her back to do her a massage. It helped her a lot. One thing that Julia was wishing for is for Penelope to come out. Julia turned around to see Dale and kissed him. She was in love with this man. He's the father of her two daughter and he was the best kisser. Dale kissed Julia with passion. He also kissed her belly. He couldn't wait to meet his new baby. If she perfect as Claire, they will be honored. Julia put her hands on her belly and Dale did the same thing. They both looked to it and smiled.

''We did this together! ''

''I love you Julia Shumway-Barbara, I couldn't ask for more in life. ''

''That's true! ''She laughed and got closer to kiss Dale again.

''Let's go back to bed for a couple hours. ''

''Good, I need it! ''

They both felt alseep fast. They slept for 3 hours and Julia woke up in pain.

''Are ok sweetheart? ''

''Contractions! ''

''Are you serious? ''

''Totally! Could you take my things, we better be going straight to the hospital. ''

''Alright, come on. Do you need any help? ''

''No, I'm fine. Could you text Emma please. ''

''Yes, that's what I'm doing right now! ''

Dale texted Emma while Julia was getting dress and was walking towards the front door. Dale grabbed her things and join her on the porch. She was waiting for him. He was so stress, just like he was when Claire was born.

''Calm down Mr. Barbara! I'll be fine and she'll be fine! ''

''I know, but things like this always stress me. I love you Jules! ''

They drove to the Zenith General Hospital. He parked the car and looked over to Julia. She was in pain because of her contraction. They wait until the contraction was over to get out of the car. Once they got in, the nurse placed Julia in a room alone with Dale. A nurse came and asked Julia questions and did a little check up on how she's doing. Everything was ok. The doctor came back and asked other questions to Julia and Dale.

''Is it going to be your first? ''

''No, second one? ''

''Did you had a natural birth the first time? ''

''Yes, I did. ''

''Did you take medecine? ''

''No, I wanted to be all natural! ''

''Alright, so are you doing the same thing this time because if you want medecine you have to take it now? ''

''No medecine, I'm strong enough! ''

''Alright, now we just have to wait until you are fully dilated and you'll deliever her. How far are your contractions?''

''Every 5 minutes, and during 30 seconds! ''

''Alright, hold on. It's not going to be long Mrs. Barbara. ''

''We can't wait to meet you little miracle. ''

''I can't wait to hold you in my arms and to kiss your little head. ''

''Once again, you're going to be a wonderful daddy to her…. AAAaahhh! ''

''Easy on mommy Penelope! ''

''That was a big one. How long? ''

''15 seconds! ''

''Want me to call the nurse? ''

''Yes please. ''

Dale called the nurse, she came in their room and check how far was Julia. She was 8 centimeter dilated. The nurse called the doctor. She also came in and did a full check-up with an ultrasound and everything. She told them that she was in the right position and ready to see the world. Julia had another contraction and this time she was nine centimeter. The doctor asked her if she needed the need to push.

''No, at least for now! ''

''We will wait a little bit here. I think that after the next contraction, the only thing that you will ant to do is push. ''

''Breathe in and out slowly Jules! ''

They talked with the doctor and she did a paper for Penelope birth with them while they wait. Suddenly, Julia crushed Dale's hand.

''NOW, I feel the need to push. ''

''Good, let's get ready and you'll be able to push. ''

''You'll be amazing baby, let's bring Penelope in our life! ''

''IT HURTS SO BAD, HONEY DO SOMETHING! ''

''We can't Julia, you are the only one that could do something. On my count you push. 3-2-1 push Julia! ''

Julia pushed and crushed Dale's hand. He was beside her, holding one of her leg. The contraction stopped and she took her breathe back. She could feel the baby move. She cied ans screamed, it was painful but so worth it. The doctor count again and she pushed again.

''I see the head Mrs. Shumway. Keep pushing, you are doing good. ''

''I have to stop! I can't do it anymore. ''

''You can do it baby, you said it, you are strong. Come on, on her count you pushed. ''

''3-2-1 Push! ''

''AAAAHHHH, make it stopped! ''

''There's only one way to make it stop. You have to push Mrs. Shumway. Come on, 3-2-1… '' Julia pushed a big time and screamed because of the pain. ''… And the head is out.I'm going to move her a little, it's going to hurt. You can screamed and cried. '' She moved the baby; Julia screamed because it hurts so bad. ''Alright Julia, another push, a BIG ONE!''

''Deep breath in baby and push, push, push, push! ''

Julia pushed as hard as she possibly could. She cried and asked Dale to kiss her. He kissed her and the felt another contraction and pushed again.

''The shoulder are clear. Only two a three push and she will be born. If it can reassure you, she looks oerfectly healthy. She has a great skin color and a good position.''

''Come on sweetheart only two or three to go. ''

''3-2-1… Here she is! ''

''Oh my god, she's finally here! ''

''You did very good ! ''

''You are perfect to mommy's eyes!'' Julia was crying, just like her little Penelope. ''Oh yes, I know, we took you out of your confort but I can garanty you that you'll love it here with us. You've got a sister that can't wait to meet you. Her name is Claire. ''

Penelope stopped crying when she hear Julia's voice. Dale touched her little head with his big hand. He looked Julia in her eyes, tears fall on his face and kissed his wife. The doctor took her and ran some test on her. They brought her back to Julia and they let them alone with their newborn. Dale called Emma to tell her that she could bring Claire to the hospital and that Julia and the baby were healthy.

Thirdy minutes later, Emma came in with Claire. Penelope was asleep on Julia. Dale took Claire and sat her next to Julia so she could meet her little sister. Claire was so happy to finally be a big sister. She touched the head of her little sister and kissed her on her little lips.

They are one and united family. It's the only thing that matters right now.


End file.
